The present invention directs itself to a bicycle and relates more particularly to a folding tandem bicycle that may be conveniently folded to reduce its storage space or alternatively adjusted into a single-seat bicycle for a single rider.
A tandem bicycle, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes two seats with respective sets of pedals placed tandemly for two riders. Due to the fact that a tandem bicycle has two seats and respective sets of pedals which are placed in tandem, the length of the tandem bicycle is relatively long. Since this type of structure for a tandem bicycle is not collapsible, such occupies a large storage volume and is inconvenient for transportation.